crossgen_comics_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Sigil-Bearers
The Sigil-Bearers are characters in CrossGen Comics' fictional universe, the Sigilverse. The metaplot strung across all of CrossGen's titles centered on the Sigil-Bearers, and many of the titles' main characters were Sigil-Bearers, especially in the company's early days. Overview The Sigil is a red-and-yellow mark which serves as both the CrossGen company logo, and as the source of supernatural power for many of its characters. The main characters of most titles possess a Sigil, granting them a range of powers chosen by their personalities, desires, and fates. The red and yellow symbolizes Houses Dexter and Sinister of the First, the gods of the Sigilverse. Accordingly, the colors represent Creation and Destruction, Selflessness vs Selfishness, love vs hate, and a number of other conflicts. The creation and distribution of the Sigils is the work of two Atlanteans, Danik and Solusandra, who have ascended and become near-omniscient and near-omnipotent. Though they pretend to different motives early in the comic series, it is revealed in the end that they created the Sigil-Bearers to serve as an elite force against the Negation, an evil empire invading from another universe. To that end, they bestow Sigils, through various sorts of agents. These agents take many forms, from a bird in Meridian, to a member of the Lesser Races in Scion, to a pair of hooded figures in Sojourn. Danik watches over each Sigil-Bearer in disguise, as one of the orange-eyed Mentors, and trains them for the coming war by involving them in smaller conflicts and forcing them to learn how to use their powers in new and different ways. The Sigil-Bearers are, for the most part, unique to their respective worlds. Each is given a Sigil by an orange-eyed agent or aspect of Danik. The specific abilities of the Sigil vary greatly, according to the personalities and desires of its Bearer. However, with the proper training and practice, presumably, any of the Bearers could use any aspect of the Sigil's power. When a Bearer dies, the Sigil seems to always pass on to someone who mourns their passing. However, as only Turos (from the title Meridian) and Todosi (from the title The Path) stand as examples, it may simply be an anomaly or coincidence. Beyond these events, Sigil-Bearers only very rarely met, up until the events of the Negation War, in which the Sigil-Bearers finally came to battle against the Negation. Unfortunately, CrossGen Comics declared bankruptcy in the middle of publishing this title, and so the ending of the plot for the Sigil-Bearers remains unknown. It was never revealed how many Sigil-Bearers existed. The appearance of an unknown Sigil-Bearer in Negation War #1 and his subsequent death hinted at the existence of other Sigil-Bearers who have never appeared in any of the Cross-Gen titles. A final count shows that at least 27 Sigil-Bearers were created in the various CrossGen comics. Given that each sigil-in-a-bubble seen on Solusandra's private world (see Solus #1) is a link to a different sigil-bearer there are at least forty Sigil-Bearers and likely many more. Ligis-Bearer Charon, God Emperor of the Negation Universe created the Ligis-Bearers, his version of the Sigil-Bearers. They bear his mark, an inverted Sigil of sorts. Charon also created vastly powerful creatures called Lawbringers. These creatures were at least as powerful as the strongest of the Sigil-Bearers. Siginificant Sigil-Bearers ;Samandahl Rey: Sam is the most significant Sigil-Bearer due to his role as leader of the Sigil-Bearers. Danik chose Sam because of his unique genes and tasked Sam with the leading of the Sigil-Bearers, to collect them and make them understand the coming Negation War. Sam's Sigil is also slightly different from the others, pictured as an unfinished Sigil at times. ;Crux Members: The members of the group known as Crux all bear the second Sigil in the same spot on their chest. Note that Danik awoke the Crux team after Solusandra had fallen, this may explain both why they bear a different Sigil and the reason for waking them. Gammid displayed the ability to re-calibrate the Sigil-Bearers powers in the Negation universe. He was able to restore their powers to full-power and capability. It is assumed that all the members of Crux possess this talent (perhaps to ensure the all Sigil-Bearers can fight in Negation space when the time came). ;Cassie Starkweather: Cassie (of Route 666) is an anomaly in the Sigilverse and is perhaps the most distinctive of all Sigil-Bearers. She does not bear a traditional Sigil but instead bears the Sigil that the members of Crux do, leading to the question of whether or not the second Sigils are Danik's Sigil and the 'Classic' Sigil's Solusandra's. There is no information on the differences between the two Sigils. ;Giselle Villard: Giselle comes from the world of Ciress, a planet closer to the center of the universe than most, its position is akin to that of Elysia. It has been stated that because of its position in the galaxy Ciress has a stronger amount of energy than most planets which accounts for the vast amount of magical power at use on Ciress. Giselle's powers are augmented by her planet's native energy making her more powerful than most Sigil-bearers. Known named Sigil-Bearers *Ethan of the Heron Dynasty on Avalon (Scion) *Samandahl Rey of Gaia, homeworld of the Planetary Union (Sigil) *Giselle Villard of Ciress (Mystic) *Sephie of Meridian on Demetria (Meridian) *Ilahn of Cadador on Demetria (Meridian) *Brath Mac Garen on Han-Jinn (Brath) *Sara Janning of Yamivol Prime (Chimera) *Javi Cobian of Larrinaga (Negation) *Mercer Drake (Negation) *Westin (Negation) *Shassa (Negation) *Mordath of Quin (Sojourn) *Lindy Karsten (AKA Radiant) of Heliotrope (Solus) *Obo-san aka Nobuyuki Tsugawa of Han-Jinn (The Path) *Lord Birrema - King of the Courabo people (seen in Meridian) *Mighty Man (Negation War) *Kellra Tuskin of Cardeen (seen in Solus #7) *Rika the all-seeing of the Eternal Empire (she is tricked into working for Ingra of the |First) *Neine of the blue-skinned feralfolk (also tricked into working for Ingra) *Mikos of Abyelos (seen in Solus #4) *Johnny Jumpjet - Hero of the Helix Worlds (Negation War) *Columella the iron goddess *Grenang the blacksmith *Riaglal of Forest *Todosi Tsugawa (The Path) *Turos of Meridian on Demetria (Meridian) Category:Sigil-Bearers